Extermination
by The Unpredictable Muse
Summary: War spares no one. Atrocities are committed. People die. Vampires and Lycans already know this. The battle they fight determines the very future of their races. ( To be continued at a later date)
1. Chapter 1

I adore my Calypso, and because of this, she will occasionally play a central role in the action of the Extermination War. For this fanfiction, I want to focus on Hiro, Selene, and even Michael Corvin. Other characters will pop in and out. I will jump through time significantly less than I did with Living Shadows.

I will impart a fun little fact with each chapter, building on the cultures as they are encountered. I am from the U.S. I don't know much about other cultures, but I do my best to research. I bend and mend to my will, and while people of China and Japan might disagree, I have discovered through research that there'd be no Japan without China, therefore Chinese pieces of culture will play a prominent role in the behavior of the Murakami and Reizei clans. Japan emerged from China, therefore the two cultures are intertwined.

Each have their own distinct traditions and practices, this I recognize and respect. Do not crucify me if I use and abuse pieces of history for the sake of story. I promise to faithfully render them as closely as possible.

RECAP

Calypso Mitsushita – wife of Riku Mitsushita, personal servant of Daimyo Shino, Hiro's Regent

Sho – Calypso's personal assistant

Riku Mitsushita – Third cousin of converted mortal Murakami Clan member, pureblood

Daimyo Shino – Lord and leader of Murakami Clan

Daimyo Kyosuke – Lord and Leader of Reizei Clan

Murakami Clan – A historical Japanese clan from the 9th century

Reizei Clan – A historical Japanese clan from the 10th century

Hiro – Regent of Daimyo Shino

Shing – Personal servant of Daimyo Kyosuke

Makoto – Former lover of Calypso, Samurai Death Dealer

Selene – Michael Corvin's lover

Michael Corvin – Distant relative of Alexander Corvinus, Consort of Selene

The Matsuda Family – a family that once had close ties with Shinto worship

Ai Matsuda – Matriarch

Naoki Matsuda – First Born, only son

Queenie Matsuda – Naoki's wife

Asuka and Takara Matsuda – Second and third born, twin daughters

Etc (I'll update as the story goes on,)


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

Lord Viktor dragged his feet, digging his heels petulantly in adamant refusal to die under the same sentence he administered to his 'beloved' daughter, Sonja so long ago. Considering that he, Marcus, Amelia, Tanis, and Kraven alone knew of Sonja and failed to share this history with the rebuilt coven, how fitting he'd die this way. Lined along the wide corridor of the living base vampire after vampire bore witness to the overdue warlord's death walk. Marcus and William personally escorted Viktor to the sun chamber.

A garden in an open courtyard in the middle of the newly renovated and expanded living base sported a new garden as well as the garish cross in the middle. Reinforced steel firmly anchored in place by cement and more steel jutted from a square mound three feet high. Daimyo Shino and Kyosuke respectfully stood at the head of their clans, their personal servants at their side duty bound to witness this horrific event. Shing wilted beneath the glower Viktor leveled on everyone and masterfully swept across everyone in severe accusation.

Traitors.

Yet, not an ounce of guilt plagued Calypso – or Shino for that matter. Kyosuke ignored the pang easily, remembering how low the clans fallen since William and Marcus assumed control. The elder elbowed his assistant. " Keep it together, Shing. I didn't choose you because you put on the proper image," Calypso almost smirked at the comment, her eyes betraying her amusement as she casually glanced in Kyosuke's direction, meeting his gaze and nodding in a curt nod. Shino's chest rose and fell in an aggravated sigh. She slid half a step back in apology before assuming her stoic image.

Viktor missed the series of exchanges, far more intent on the steel cross looming in front of him. Surrounded by circular stone tiles laid out in a sun pattern four feet farthest and two feet at the shortest rays, it could have easily served a religious purpose.

Today it served death, god to all.

Silence hung over the large crowd turning the partially open corridors and walkways into an ingested nightmare. Lucky for them the only person to catch fire soon would be Viktor while they watched from behind thickly plated glass and walls blocking out the growing sunlight. Eventually even they'd have to vacate the special observation rooms to retreat into the rest of the living base and return to inspect the ashes as soon as sun set.

" Traitors. You serve abominations! Beasts! You are no better than the filthy cur-"

William backhanded Viktor, the chunky ruby and gold ring leaving a gash in its wake. Lucian, Raze, and several lieutenants stepped from the crowd of vampires. Marcus kept firm hold. In a perverted fashion, Lucian stepped forward and leveled a malevolent glare on Viktor, almost equal to the glare he steadily assessed Marcus with. Lycan and vampire lead the increasingly aggressive Viktor to the cross, easily hoisting him up the mound. Each held Viktor in place by his arms, restraining him with chains and cuff links at the wrists and ankles. William produced a collar, clasping it around Viktor's neck with special vindictiveness.

The heavy clink audible to those in close quarters spurred Viktor to thrash against the manacles and chains, the rattling impossibly louder than the clink until he stopped abruptly minutes later, his eyes fixed on those in front of him and in his immediate view. Raze unfurled two sets of silver whips and tossed them to the ground at Viktor's feet, a reminder of how Soren died. Feral snarls and a howl cursed the air.

Calypso cleared her throat as people started to dissipate. " I find that when it comes to father figures, you aren't the worst one to have around," She whispered to Shino, blinking back the would-be tears. " I could be like Sonja now, but you wouldn't have allowed that. Makoto spared you the trouble of embarrassing yourself, but you're nothing like him," Her eyes pierced his back, hoping her words carried truth. She didn't think she could bear the alternate possibility.

She flat out deny it.

An elder and a wiser man, Shino just nodded. He could not voice what he wanted to express. Many dared to call her his daughter, a beloved daughter that he endlessly defended despite her trespasses on tradition and hierarchy. He never once uttered the words himself.

Lucian seated himself on the bench between two potted trees and locked stares with Viktor. William joined the sport, leaning against a column. Marcus regressed into the viewing room for a more comfortable sleigh couch. Soon only the lycans remained. Calypso hovered in the shadows, morbidly fascinated with the seemingly impossible – no more Viktor to torment anyone.

Who then would the brothers target? Amelia?

Or had they already killed the female elder? Reports of Amelia's oppulant train being attack and she being bled dry only just made it back hours ago. Had her mind made it all up for personal comfort that one less monster lived in this world?

It never occurred to her that she herself could be considered – was considered – a monster by humans who refused to think anyone of her mythical nature as human beings. As beings capable of being good.

Present

Staring down the muzzle of a high velocity rifle created by a sharp mind nurtured by artificial immortality, Ayaki Noboru suspected he no longer worked for the Japanese government. Selene lowered the rifle seconds later, a smirk lifting the corner of her mouth. " You're coming with us," Usually such commands issued by such a beautiful woman gave Ayaki pause. After nearly being flayed alive by two Lycan and then a possible evening meal for a child new blood, he prepared for something equal to those unreached fates.

A hand grabbed his collar and forced him forward toward a sleek black SUV. Stumbling forward, another hand pushed his head down so he didn't bash his forehead off the SUV on his way into it. Michael Corvin slid in after him, followed by Selene. Pressed against an armed guard wielding a wakizashi, an 'honor weapon', Ayaki didn't recognize the curved two foot long blade. Directly across from him, he instantly recognized the feared elder Daimyo Shino.

Now holding a chain of rings taken from mortals killed in the Extermination War, he let it sway in the air, rings clinking against each other. " For each life I take, I add to this chain. Considering you harmed my most beloved child, I highly consider answering my questions honestly," Shino didn't blink, and he snapped his hand back, the chain curled up against the back of his hand.

Eyeing up each ring, Ayaki counted seven of various sizes, design, and value.

Michael shifted to seat himself next to Shino as Selene cozied up to Ayaki, making her improved berretta visible and definitely out of reach. The lithe brunette intense brown eyes focused on the mortal without mercy. No doubt lingered all individuals in this vehicle would surely rip him apart as any child new blood wanted to in a fit of thirst. " She yet lives, does she not? How else do you think she survived? If I made it short-"

Shino leaned forward, the seat protesting the shift of weight. " Rescued from a garbage container in a weakened state within constraints that would've left her to die by sunrise had it not been for my Regent,"

" She only made it to the garbage container because I made it inconvenient to place her elsewhere,"

" She'd still have died,"

Grinding his teeth together, Ayaki prayed they saw things as he saw them. " I gave her a chance," He declared almost shouting. " She lives. Your precious child can continue to wage her war of peace and love. I now see why," He also started to understand how she survived as long as she did. This man shielded her.

Selene gripped a berretta handle.

Michael shot her a warning glance to keep her hands still. " Where are the possessions taken from the living base in Kyoto?" He mispronounced Kyoto, excluding the y.

The armed escort winced at the calloused handling of the Japanese language.

" Locked away,"

" Where?" Selene demanded.

Locking stares with Shino, he determined he wouldn't die on his knees or begging for his life. " I don't know where they have your armor or your scrolls or your tapestries. I don't know what they did with all the jewelry and wealth confiscated. It wasn't my area of expertise,"

Shino finally blinked. " No, capture and release is your chosen expertise at this time,"

" And it will be your continued expertise, second most to keeping your 'masters' happy," Michael added, fingers tapping against worn black jeans spotting holes in the knees. Never accepted by his distant cousins, Michael just wanted to survive the horrific turn of events that ruined his mortal life, and in the same breath lead him to Selene, a woman he couldn't figure out no matter what he tried.

Perhaps that's how he liked it.

Such warm and fuzzy thoughts didn't belong in the current car with current company. Digging his hands into his leather coat pocket, he grabbed the rectangular phone. His fingers wrapped around it, uncertain about this individual. The famed Ayaki Noboru rarely made himself available, and caught unaware allowed himself to be taken easily. From their earlier observations he nearly killed a lycan in full transformation and trapped the child new blood into a corner. Michael suspected Daimyo Shino hoped he died, with only a glimpse of disappointment reflected in his intense stare before he asked Michael a question about hybrid transformations.

" As you wish, _Master,_" Ayaki finally announced. " How should I-" Michael tossed the cell phone at him. He caught it, the sting of impact on his hands. Holding it up, the Japanese male expected a speech to follow. It did not.

Selene opened the door and stepped out. " Get out," She shoved the barrel of a berretta to his face and motioned him to leave the vehicle.

Not needing a second order, Ayaki exited the vehicle and pocketed the cell phone. He'd have to explain it to his superiors, if they ever discovered it. The only people more critical than the paranoid were his employers. They needed to be to save the common populace. How else could they protect the innocent from the evil? No doubt looking upon the aged innocence of Calypso did he think some less evil than others, but as a race, they all needed to meet a higher power for absolution.

Many humans did too, he among them.

Striding along the alleyway, he broke into a run once around the corner and jogged to the end of the street searching for a bar or club still open. He didn't want a 'happy ending' club, those clubs attracted the immortals more than the typical drinking holes.

Next time they came for him, he'd be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Under the rays of the celestial sphere high in the sky, a disgraced fugitive skulked in the shadow of trees. Kraven, once respected Regent of Lord Viktor, now needed shelter from the forces that hunted him. No longer clothed in the best of brand names or carrying a weapon of military grade, Kraven reverted back to the ages when luxuries weren't so readily available to the likes of him. Not even a member of the Lost, the male didn't even have women throwing themselves at his feet anymore.

These days he wished for the blood orgies and even the blond tart that constantly threw herself at him in hopes of him taking her as his queen. In those days he could afford to be selective in who he shared his time with. These days he yearned for even the never-ending worship of annoying gnats like Erika.

The fact he remembered her name rankled him. The blond tart didn't deserve his good memory any more than he deserved this poor treatment. Sure, he wanted to rule the coven and plotted to kill Marcus and Viktor. Sure he even plotted against Amelia, even if those plans never came to fruition. That didn't mean he earned this cruel and unusual punishment.

To be left alone to fend for himself, how dare Lord Viktor and Lady Amelia abandon him? Lord Marcus Corvinus of all people should've recognized his value. In a true low, Lord Marcus declared him off limits to the Murakami and Reizei clan hunters. It meant one less force chasing him, a small miracle in retrospect, as tonight proved. Raze, claimed by the humans already, couldn't kill him. Lucian, one of his former allies, tracked him down presently intent on ending him permanently.

After the past few days, he wanted it to end. Favorably, of course.

Which lead him back to Tanis. Hidden in a monastery outside of Budapest, Hungary, the historian of the Old World Coven bided his time until he received word about Viktor being taken prisoner. Kraven didn't know where Tanis fled to, but word of the coven's hidden history never surfaced among the vampire and lycan circles. Kraven hoped to take refuge in the abandoned monastery until the tensions lowered.

Spying the poorly maintained gates with the rusty sign in Hungarian that said " Keep Out". Another side " Beware of Dogs" hung on a chain link at a tilt. Confused by the absence of a lock keeping the gates closed, Kraven advanced cautiously. Noticing a curled up corpse of a human on a collar and leash, he pulled out a pistol that already jammed up on him during a firefight. He may have been a death dealer at one point in life before his claim of killing Lucian, but now he barely bothered to properly clean his weapons.

Raising the pistol, he approached the main entrance to the monastery. Tanis always wanted to be part of the ruling council. Since the fall of the old coven and then its rebuild, Tanis remained a threat to Kraven, the would-be usurper.

Following the forgotten antechamber into the actual living area of the monastery, he smelled something he hadn't smelled for quite some time. Werewolf! Fight or flight kicked in, and he backed out of the antechamber as quietly he could. Marcus appeared in front of him garbed in modern apparel like that of a military soldier. His coppery red hair pulled back into a ponytail, and then in an ungodly fashion, a pair of leathery wings unfolded from his back.

" Milord!" He called out in shock. " I thought you for dead, thank the ages you're alive," Lies came easy to him. The end of the bony structure sharpened into a fine point, a talon that curled inward around Marcus's frame.

A pair of foot steps echoed from behind and Kraven turned his back to Marcus. Hoping that the enemy of his enemy was his ally, he trusted Marcus to not kill him. Except he looked right at Marcus again. The smell of werewolf and vampire so pungent in the otherwise ignored entrance overwhelmed his nose he couldn't differentiate the twins by smell. Word abandoned him.

Silver cut across the back of his thigh, dropping him down to his knees. He cried out seconds later, the other twin grabbed the hand holding the pistol and twisting it unnaturally. " How has this scourge not killed you?" One twin demanded.

" Where has Tanis gone to?"

" It'd be easier to bleed him dry, brother."

" The path to the truth so much sweeter, yes," The twins went back and forth in rapid conversation, not even bothering to take Kraven's input. It seemed for all their questions, they wanted no answers from Kraven's mouth. Marcus, he assumed, desired to bleed him dry. How appropriate considering Amelia and Viktor did everything to undercut Marcus's authority over the Coven and its many vassals.

Pain in his wrist went ignored as he detected his end finally neared. A mere moment away, Kraven looked one last time into Marcus's eyes. The blood thirsty elder raised the disgraced regent from the ground to shoulder level and flung Kraven across the room into the crumbling wall. Impacting the wall full force, the 800 plus year old male lifted his head groggily, a fine dust clouding the air. The other twin, William, he assumed approached and grabbed him by the ankle, slinging him across the broken tile and into the other wall. He crumpled without resistance.

Twins exchanged a knowing glance, and then Marcus produced a silver bladed Katana gifted to him by Daimyo Shino and Kyosuke. Blood stained its cutting edge, and Kraven remembered how he'd been cut down upon initially entering. Not a word passed from Marcus's lips as he descended upon Kraven, swinging the blade downward toward his neck.

At the last moment, the blade stopped at his neck, a small red line the only evidence of skin contact.

" I have a use for a rat like you, get up,"

Long not-exercised muscles ached as the grateful disgraced fool pushed up off the ground. Dust and dirt soiled his semi-clean clothes. William snarled, startling Kraven into stumbling into the very wall he'd been slung into.

" You're going to find Tanis, and you're going to have him return. It is time he repaid for his betrayal," Marcus kept the blade to his throat. " If you fail, I will take your blood and then your head, clear?"

Nodding emphatically, the handsome man just wanted an excuse to be gone from another hell hole meant to be a safe haven. Of all the enemies he'd run into, it'd be this one. These two, he corrected himself bitterly, a traitor and a cur in cooperation against the better interests of the immortals.

Pulling the blade back to his side, Marcus motioned to the exit. " Leave, and don't' come back without a lead," William watched him, feral eyes following him without rest.

Backing out of the monastery, Kraven bowed to Marcus, and indirectly William. As much he loathed the idea of bowing to a filthy lycan, if it helped him out of the door faster, he'd bow to every filthy lycan who ever crossed his path. Once outside again, hurting more than he entered, he vigorously brushed the dirt of him and out of his hair. Cursing his luck in fluid Hungarian, the male never looked back as he damned himself to serve a master not even the Asian clans desired to follow any more.

Suddenly bowing no longer seemed all that undesirable. Maybe women would throw themselves at him once more. At this point in time, he understood too well that nothing could hold three huge egos in place peacefully without all three surviving without a scratch. Eventually he might be able to work out a sweetheart deal later on, if they allowed him to live that long.

Inside the Monastery, William turned to Marcus. " I want his head,"

" You wanted Viktor's head, and see where that ended us? No, he will die when Tanis dies. Only then will all the secrets be buried, after Amelia is taken care of,"

" The reports declared her-"

" False. I personally looked into it," He placed his hands on an old history book created by another and dictated by Tanis. " She is alive and well, and in league with Calypso. Shino's personal servant will be of much greater use to us than Kraven ever was."

William scowled and turned heel, heading for the center of the monastery.

Marcus just smirked. His ire toward Amelia, while lethal, didn't extend as far as his ire toward Viktor. Not one to leave promises half fulfilled, Amelia needed to die. Better by his hand than William's, although he'd permit his twin a small part in the execution by sunlight. A shame the living base in Kyoto been claimed. He could've used it most frequently with dissenters.

Across the ocean in the heart of the United States, Amelia gathered around a rounded rectangular table with several leaders holding the government at bay. Her supermodel good looks and the wealthy ornate pendant around her neck drew the envy of many present. Calypso, Daimyo Shino's personal servant, Regent Hiro's regent, and the mastermind of the growing 'Family', leaned forward on both hands, her elbows properly kept off the table top.

" I fear there is no other alternative. While I am able to hide some of our activities, we have to sacrifice a few of our people here and there to give off the illusion that we are dwindling in numbers. It is the only strategy that will in the long run convince the humans we are no longer a threat they need to collude against us," She explained to Amelia. " I understand your attachment to your coven members, I feel the same way about the clans, but this is war-"

" You have not seen war, you were not there when true war threatened to consume all of humanity should we not have succeeded in chaining the very one you knelt to as Shogun," Amelia responded in severe criticism. " You are as much responsible for his release as any one of your clans. That as it is, Viktor forgot his place as leader and protector, and for that he is dead," She folded her hands on the table top.

In a rare thought Amelia wondered if Calypso's husband still lived. For someone so young, she accomplished so much already. Her husband surely would revel in the recognition and take pride in his wife's rise in respectability. Another strong woman in leadership, it'd do the vampires good to see the benefits of female leadership.

Hiro cleared his throat. " We acknowledge where we have erred, but we can't change what happened. Only what is to come. With our combined resources, we can consider the Coven-Clan War over. We can bury the hostilities, draw up an official peace treaty. The Corvinus brothers are no longer our Shogun, and they will not be part of leadership again. They will pay for their failure to remain loyal to the clans,"

Sho hovered behind Calypso. " Might I suggest, as a newly blooded, we need to blend our interactions more often. The clans and covens will maintain their own identities and cultures, but in order to survive as a race, we need to come together and compromise. Like the UN and NATO," He suggested in what he considered to be a helpful manner. " Now more than ever we have to respect the lines the war is drawing and use those lines to our benefit,"

The elder's cold stare focused on the Japanese male. " This is I know, you add nothing new,"

" Well, actually, I do." He avoided glancing in Hiro's direction. " You have lived so long you don't see what its like at the bottom of the ladder, where the newly turned are walked upon and abused by those of elder chronological age. The rifts existed before that, even with the Lost. That disrespect must be addressed. It is minor in concern, but not all of us have a lord as a creator or the support of someone of similar status. We need voices that speak for us, not just those in the upper tiers,"

Calypso raised a hand. " What he means to say is that it'll be a major talking point during the summit that will be held," She stared meaningfully at Hiro. " It has been a reoccurring problem and it does create rifts that are unable to repaired or healed. That aside, we can not ever allow to be so divided the humans just decimate us and steal our history, our lives, and our very much hated homes," She slapped her palm against the table in aggravated emphasis. " You are here because you need us, and we need you. I want to see you redeem your coven and possibly the Old World Coven, because redemption is not impossible. Selene proves this day in and day out,"

Leaning back into the chair, Amelia nodded.

" She's great with the fiery speeches and forgets it takes actual blood and sweat to achieve it," Hiro remarked very controlled. " The summit will take place, and we hope you attend. To get to that summit, we need intel from the north to determine if Canada has joined ranks with the U.S. You are the person to do that," He pointed at Amelia.

Amelia nodded. Her eyes lingered on Calypso. " You spearhead the family, you know if the U.S. knows of my coven's location,"

" It'll take time to determine if they do, and if they do, I will get in touch, but I believe you lingered long enough in our company," Calypso followed by Hiro rose to their feet and bowed respectfully to Ameila. Amelia returned the bow and motioned for her escort to follow her back to the surface. One day they might build tunnels beneath all of the continent to travel unimpeded. Until that day, they needed to use the remaining time to rest and then set off at night time.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia typed up the report. She abhorred people doing her work for her. A former ambassador taken prisoner during the Coven War served her most faithfully. She honored his memory by not taking another ambassador, preferring to personally carry out her own menial tasks without help. She needed to busy herself, to understand the new enemy better, to understand her own people better. Exercising great influence over the New World Coven and the Old World Coven, the eldest female vampire hoped to end the Extermination War before it became more vicious.

At the top of her list, William and Marcus Corvinus topped as high priority for extermination. William, the first Werewolf, could infect and turn mortals into werewolves unable to take human form again. She could not allow such a scourge to violate the land again. This time it'd spread beyond a country and in a matter of months, it'd destroy the world. Once all mortals turned and with no one to destroy the werewolves, the ecosystem would collapse. The fragile complex system of life perished, at least Amelia believed that's how it'd all play out if the Werewolves reigned.

She admired the courage of the surviving Murakami and Reizei clan members. She admired the strength of all those fighting for the greater good of the collective races, to include humans. Vampires and Lycans could not easily co-exist in the same space, but humans and immortals could exist more peacefully due to the possible last resort of using humans as cattle and protection. Calypso Mitsushita crafted 'the family' as a defensive shield for the remaining vampires able to gather together.

A smart move, Amelia, admitted. Such an organization willingly serving benefited both parties for as long as it could be trusted, as she herself understood too well after the enslavement of Lycans after Viktor's failure to kill what he believed to be the first lycan, Lucian. Amelia doubted Lucian was the first of his kind or the only pureblooded lycan. If Lucian birthed as a pureblood, then surely two other lycans of opposite sexes birthed a similar child. The child likely survived as wolves looked after their young. On the off chance the suspicious mortals discovered the true nature of the child, they might've killed it or used it for their own evil plans.

Evil plans. Viktor used them as slaves, she never questioned it, and Marcus supported the decision. Marcus never wielded true power, Viktor saw to that. She may not have supported Viktor when he sentenced Sonja to death, but she understood the importance of preventing Marcus from joining his brother again and unleashing the beast into the unprepared world. Marcus and William killed Viktor. They intended to kill her too.

With the help of an unexpected human raid on a massive drug deal, she narrowly escaped with her life. Members of her guard and council did not fare so well. Unfortunately for those taken prisoner or killed, she lacked the resources to mastermind their rescues and turn it into reality. The new alliance offered the resources she sorely needed and refused to request at this time. As Calypso and her assistant pointed out, there existed infighting between the already gathered vampires that refused to join her coven and the 'freed' coven.

The abuse of authority by right of chronological age created a rift seized upon by the opportunists of all beliefs. While Amelia benefitted greatly from the authority granted to her by chronological age, she understood it did not make a person god. Viktor considered himself a god, denied Marcus the right of truth. She took part in that as well, and she needed to face her own demons soon enough. Until then, as the eldest vampire female, she'd lead by example and ensure that they won this war.

She yearned for the days of peace, before Kraven's betrayal and then Marcus's betrayal. She yearned for the days when she observed instead of being an active participant in military affairs. Observation granted something active participation did not. It gave information freely if one honed the appropriate observation skills. The Japanese in love with ambiguity and vagueness mastered it to an art. Calypso, who lived among them far longer than any non-asian, gained an advantage over all other individuals looking on the inside from the outside.

In a way, Amelia experienced the same – looking in from the outside. She may be an elder of a resurrected coven and a coven of her own guidance, but as long as war stayed necessary, Viktor always reigned in supreme control. She lacked the proper experience required for effective military leadership, instead wielding the courts and social circles as axes, swords, and crossbows – later replaced with modern technology. Yet she, the last of the elders respected and feared by both covens, even if the clans dismissed her as a ruling authority, needed to fill that very role abandoned by Viktor and Marcus, and in most disappointing manner, even William. One might believe William now able to transform back into human form, he'd look after his own kin. Yet the only kin he cared for was his twin brother.

The very report she typed now outlined it all – her concerns about the future of all three races, the fate of the captured, the information the government held and utilized against them, among other subjects on her mind. Marcus and William, however, demanded her fullest attention. The Lost, willfully separating themselves from the rest of their race, could be pulled back into the fold, and while the clans no longer supported Marcus and William as their leaders, the Lost presented a threat to those that might view the clans and covens as archaic and no longer necessary for survival.

She and others in her position would lose authority and influence. The collective wealth cast down in chaos as members fought for their equal share in it utilizing chronological age as leverage for a greater percentage of it. That could never be allowed. The Lost, like Marcus and William, needed caged in and controlled.

Another concern for a less chaotic, death-happy time.

Ring, ring!

Glancing up from the computer screen, Amelia eyed up the bright red phone. Arched fingers rose up from the keyboard and snatched the old fashioned phone off its cradle. " I expected a call from you an hour ago, Daimyo,"

The male on the other end extended his silence a minute longer. " I hear you made contact,"

Her jaw worked until her teeth grinded. " I did,"

" And you have agreed to the terms,"

" As of now," She disliked being out of the sphere of influence, a truly inalienating experience it is. " It does not dictate the future. Your clans are just as vulnerable," Letting her finger rest on the F key, she watched entire paragraphs of F spawn.

Another silence. Amelia understood little about the Japanese, and what little she did understand is that someone of Shino and Kyosuke's status still wielded absolute power without the official throne. Loyalty of clans never faded, although if she were to turn any of the clansmembers into Ronin, she could slide into the vacuum and demand the clan's respect on a basic level. The clans refused to follow any outsiders after the Corvinus twins destroyed their harmonious existence among the humans.

Gaijin. They called her Gaijin when they thought she wasn't listening. Regent Hiro especially expressed a distrust of all outsiders. Balanced by his female counterpart, Calypso, he only accepted Amelia's help after weighing the risks of the alliance.

" What progress has occurred since the initial meeting?" Kyosuke asked.

Ah yes, progress. More like regression. Scowling as she reached for the three inch stack of vanilla folders. " The United States government is investigating our shell companies and owned groups," She answered most reluctantly. " We've stalled them with mountains of paperwork, but it'll only hold them off for a few weeks at best. We've bribed, blackmailed, tricked, and are using the legal system and its every loophole to our favor. There is a chance that we'll survive the U.S.'s investigation with minor injury. We have room to move, unlike…"

Kyosuke cleared his throat.

" What about your progress?" Amelia dared, hoping for better news than the news she delivered.

Tapping acrylic fingernail tips against the top of the vanilla folder stack, the supermodel elder started to bend under the weight of the war and its increasing difficulties. Viktor served a purpose, he stood tall and unyielding against any threat without breaking a calm façade. She envied that about him, yet he couldn't manipulate a diplomat without using fear if his life depended on it.

She needed that type of strength now. The world believed elders to be invincible, but in truth they were as much 'human' as any other vampire. Doubts plagued them. Emotions rocked them. Right now, Amelia prayed as much as she plotted and planned.

" An agent verified that stolen property is being centrally stored and we've made efforts to retrieve it by using the law to its fullest advantage. The Japanese government has become even more paranoid and thorough. What we have come to trust is now suspect," Kyosuke confirmed even more bad news. " Our core and shell companies have been seized, and we are operating on emergency funds and the goodwill of sympathetic humans aware of our existence," He paused long enough for Amelia to suspect worse actually occurred.

" I'd advise," He went on. " you to conduct yourself more carefully. The governments have compiled reports on individuals to include you. They still believe Viktor lives, and we are offering them that illusion until it no longer becomes convenient,"

Actually smiling, the ingeniousness of using a ghost for a distraction improved their odds of escaping full notice of the governments. " If it weren't for Marcus, would you have killed Viktor?" Amelia finally asked what had been on her mind far too long.

" Eventually we all meet the end of our days," He answered evasively.

" And if the end of days became pre-determined?"

" Then it would be with good reason, no doubt,"

" I know Viktor sought domain over the clans as well," She pointed out in growing agitation. Why couldn't the Japanese just answer yes or no? What was so damn hard about that? One word! One definitive answer. Before Kyosuke could give another evasive answer, Amelia pressed forward. " Now that Viktor is alive, I will start claiming to take guidance from him. Has Lucian contacted you?"

Vanilla folders contained reports on civilian activities that may interfere with vampire. Red folders, locked in the bottom drawer, contained reports on active and high level threats. Blue folders gathered useful knowledge about their allies 'just in case'. She came up with the color system when everything gathered into an unorganized mess. Without an assistant to help her keep everything in order, the color coded system offered some relief.

Maybe, in reflection, it was time for her to appoint a new assistant.

" No. Word on the streets say the pack is on the move, what's left of the pack,"

She wanted to feel something for the lycans. She took very little pleasure in killing, even if it were necessary. Yet, years of indoctrination against them and Lucian's determination to destroy them in the early years of the rebellion prevented her from feeling anything other than disinterest. " A shame,"

A loud crash on the other end of the conversation severed the connection. Placing the phone down, Amelia turned her attention back to the report she'd email to Hiro and Calypso, who'd then email it to the other waystations.

**** I am sorry that I'm not updating as often as I have been, but my mind has been…uncooperative. As for a fun fact on the Japanese, they are indecisive due to not wishing to damaging relationships with their community. This came about because of geographical isolation and their reliance on each other to survive. It's call Amae, also connected to the verb Amearu.****


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopping back from the toppled shelf, Kyosuke glared at Shing. Shing started apologizing profusely and scrambled to pick up the scattered boxes and contents of the boxes. " You know the leg on that side is unstable," He scolded the younger man. **

** " The furniture here isn't as good of quality," Shing defended himself, shrinking back when his elder rose from the seat. Daimyo Kyosuke abandoned the fashions of his original age in favor of blending in. " I see the U.S. leg of operations isn't fully operational yet," **

** " It will be when we need it most, Regent Hiro and his Regent will ensure that," Kyosuke assured Shing, watching the male writhe in jealousy as he focused more on snatching up notepads, pens, pencils, and plastic containers holding pins, paperclips, and lead. Turning his back to his personal servant, Kyosuke prayed the odd couple leading up the American branch could make miracles happen. **

** Hiro and Calypso always threatened to upset each other out of spite. Yet, without Hiro masterminding the defenses and Calypso weaving her magic on the mortals, neither could exist under the intense scrutiny of multiple governments bearing down on them. Cooperate or die, the common threat kept the pair in line. He doubted they would turn on each other once the humans stopped their genocidal war, but that didn't mean they'd cooperate harmoniously. **

** In fact he bet they'd go back to petty fighting just to remain on familiar ground with each other. Everyone needed familiar ground to feel comfortable with changing realities. The entire reason he chose Shing as his personal servant centered around nationality. Another Chinese member to remind him of his father's origins, as his mother, a member of the Reizei clan, constantly reminded him of his Japanese origins. No doubt Shino felt some kinship to Calypso despite the country of her birth. If only Shino admitted it out loud, it might grant her more legitimacy among the clans. **

** Shing finally finished picking up the shelf and its many spilled contents. " Daimyo, what if we fail?" The innocent question offered a wealth of dark choices. Kyosuke chose none. Shing's brown eyes trained on him expecting an answer. With none to offer, Kyosuke waved his hand and dismissed the man. **

** No need to pander to hysteria more than he had to. **

** Kneeling down, he picked up what he assumed to a pen. Upon closer inspection, it was the calligraphy pen Calypso gifted him on his birthday, a day she felt fit to celebrate regardless of whether he wanted to celebrate it or not. Running his fingers over the carved dragon handle, Kyosuke let out a sigh. **

** He had to find a way to win this war. He could not fail his people. Too many already sacrificed their lives and freedom for a future they hoped to never lose. While their clans may not be free of fault, they did not repeat traditions no longer fitting modern times. Yet he feared it too late for all of them, lycan and vampire alike. The humans already seized what history they protected from the sands of time. The best they could do is hold on until the quick sand bottomed out. **

** Setting the calligraphy pen to the side, he picked up the phone again. Actually, he did know someone that could help Lucian, if only Lucian set aside his pride. " Matsuda Naoki," He greeted the person who answered. **

** " Actually this is Queenie. How good to hear from you, Kyosuke-san," The only other blond haired woman he actually was familiar with, Queenie Matsuda, answered in jovial spirits. " How can Nao help you?" **

** Seating himself, he leaned back in his desk chair. " I need you to meet with Lucian. He's the skulking shadow on the street you know is there but don't see until he wants seen," He explained as he listened to Queenie turn down the radio in the background. **

** Shouldering the cell phone the well-endowed blond poured hot tea into fine china for her mother and sister-in-laws. " Oh you know me, I know the streets a hell of a lot better than most. I'll make sure to pass the message along to Nao, not sure if he'll be successful though. How approachable is this person?" Smiling at Asuka and Takara, twins who loathed each other, she lifted both saucer cups in each hand and carried them to the coffee table. **

** " Very approachable given the right inducement," **

** A grin curled her lips, and Queenie understood exactly what he meant. While normally she seduced men and then watched them be drawn into Naoki's web of manipulation, working with Kyosuke meant that anyone they approached who required the right inducement actually required a hint of security. Asuka mouthed, asking who Queenie talked to, while Takara picked up the cup and inhaled the scent of the hot tea. The front door opened and Ai slipped her shoes off, sliding on house slippers and entering the living room. Queenie waved. **

** " I'll see what Nao and I can do. After we meet with him, what is that you want us to do? At the moment we're limited on resources. Nao just got out on parole, and we're recovering from paying off the fines…" **

** Ai cocked her head in question. **

** Kyosuke motioned Gregory closer. Gregory, turned by a no name Old World Covenant member, stayed with Kyosuke and his clan once Marcus and William turned tail and ran from battle. Gregory bowed to him. " We have a visitor demanding that we submit to the sunlight as proof of our mortal nature, My Lord. I have stalled him as long as I could, but he insists on a public appointment for tomorrow afternoon," Almost sweating, the American believed there could be no way to escape this prying. **

** Holding his hand over the phone speaker, he motioned Gregory closer. " Did he say those exact words?" **

** " Well, no, but he strongly requested an appointment during the afternoon with the leadership of this company," **

** " Then give them the leadership of this company. Use the Family members that stayed with us, we'll upgrade their quarters soon enough," Removing his hand, he cleared his throat. With Gregory leaving the small office once more, Kyosuke returned to taking care of an ally he never expected to take care of. **

** Lucian better appreciate the help. **

** Moving along the corridor, Gregory stopped in the meeting room first. " You've been step promoted," He said to the entire board of family members who still operated among society without suspicion leveled on them. " As part of the step-promotion, you need to meet with the new government committee tomorrow at noon. As of now, your step promotion will be semi-permanent," **

** The three men exchanged questioning looks between each other and then the paperwork before them. They already 'ran' the company by acting the communication branch while Daimyo Kyosuke lead the war efforts and all other vampires of the clan and taking refuge with the clan ran day to day operations via long distance. **

** " You'll receive upgraded benefits upon the committee's acceptance you're not vulnerable to the sun and a threat to the government," Gregory added to alleviate any possible argument they might have to their step promotion. **

** After what seemed an eternity, and many more phone calls, Queenie finally shared with her in-laws what the initial telephone conversation spawned. " It seems," She said pointedly to Ai. " That Nao has new responsibilities," She let the vague starter sentence frustrate the usually impatient Asuka, the prude of the twins. " He has to hunt down a man named Lucian and then welcome him as a guest of our home and resources until he no longer has need of them. This is the personal requested favor of Kyosuke-san," **

** Takara placed the cup of tea on the coffee table top. " THE Kyosuke-san that saved our family from a death sentence?" **

** Queenie nodded. **

** " And you didn't allow me to take over the conversation?" Ai demanded in matriarchal frustration. **

** " I saw no need to. He requested Nao. I am Nao's wife and therefore a suitable person to speak with," Queenie informed her mother-in-law frankly before pouring more tea for the older woman. " Besides, you have far more to deal with than a simple request like that. You must handle the police so that my father-in-law and sisters are able to carry out the family business in peace," **

** Nao never allowed Queenie to be part of the family business, and she thanked him often for this small miracle. Working for Ai proved disastrous and at times physically abusive. The clients, usually taken care of it they ever became abusive with the girls, often claimed favorites. Queenie, while dislike Nao's intense jealousy, much preferred to please only one man instead of many. **

** Easier that way, really. Only an insane person wanted to please multiple lovers. **

** " How generous of you to think of the family," The frosty non-accusation left little doubt Ai still held a grudge against Queenie for daring to invade the family's pure bloodline. **

** Shrugging, Queenie raised her cup of tea. " I do my best," She grinned and held Takara's amused smile seconds longer than allowed before glancing at the clock. It is time. " I must return a phone call," Leaving the three women in the living room, the next call she made went to another human who passed along the message to a prostitute who traded information with the family for free association to whore wherever she wanted. Eventually, Queenie rejoined her relatives and started dinner for Naoki. As Naoki abandoned the streets, Lucian took to them. **

** Walking the American streets, Lucian observed the difference in how americans acted. The youth dressed in far skimpier clothing than he ever remembered Sonja wearing. Men treated women with less respect than the Japanese did, at least outwardly. Inwardly he still spotted the trappings of a patriarchal society at work as one man called a female that slapped for him pinching her ass a feminazi. He might have chuckled if he hadn't realized his Sonja could rightly be called a feminist. **

** It seemed so odd how backwards modern times developed in comparison to older times relative to women's rights. Women alone didn't suffer the regression. Men lost rights as well. The whole regression and progression happened in pockets, and even the pockets didn't play by the same rules. **

** He stopped to appreciate the newspaper and its front page when he noticed two police officers following him. Their consistent scent did not change. While they ducked and pretended to buy coffee from a shop or read a newspaper or magazine on a bus stop bench, they nonetheless matched the physical appearance of the same men he crossed paths with three blocks back. **

** Guard raised, the male with the cockney british accent decided to give them the slip for now. Entering a corner store on the one side, he lingered among the back shelves sporting condoms, various medicines, and lip balm. Watching one male walk past in a ball cap, he waited for the other. The other lingered at the corner for the pedestrian walkway to reveal where Lucian might've slipped away to. **

** Minutes passed as he perused through the products. He held no need for condoms, as if a lycan in full transformation could even tear the package apart without tearing the condom apart as well. He certainly didn't need headache medicine or constipation and diarrhea medicine. His immune system negatively reacted to silver, not anything that might fell a mortal. **

** The moment the other crossed the street, he slipped out of the store pulling his overcoat more over his form and headed back for cover. In his desire for cover, he missed the watchful eyes of the prostitutes and the homeless. If he had noticed it, he would have discounted it as an occupation that didn't cost the needy a penny to enjoy. **

****Japanese don't believe in wearing outside shoes inside the house. They have house shoes and bathroom shoes. This is as much a cleanliness matter as it is tradition. Furthermore only socks or bare feet are allowed Tatami mats. Tatami mats have their own measurements and Japanese rooms are measured by how many tatami mats can fit into them.****


	6. Chapter 6

A similar alley, a similar struggle, a new enemy. Makoto dashed down the alley, feet kicking up as he shoved off a garbage container. Turning to the left, he glanced behind him and then in front. Damnit! Thuds, although faint on his ears, warned several armed police sprinted after him. Publicly called a terrorist, just as many of the known supernatural were now called, the common populace genuinely believed him a threat to all.

Eyes and ears could be anywhere. A time like now having the Yakuza on his side wouldn't hurt. Lucian had the right idea leaving Japan for the United States. He spoke on and off with Riku, knowing for certain husband and wife did not share each other's companionship for some time. More shockingly she cooperated with Hiro! At least in that he could take comfort. They finally healed the breach that always existed between them.

That didn't matter now. He needed to survive this to reunite with those he loved and cared for. He needed to invite Calypso and Riku to the wedding he planned with his beloved. He wanted to see the day he stood at the altar with someone he cared deeply for.

" Where you at, Makoto?" Michael demanded over the radio.

Heavy panting over the handheld radio hinted Michael evaded capture too. Michael Corvin, American born with Hungarian roots, could never return to the US again. He never wanted to either according to their last conversation. With a looker like Selene, Makoto wouldn't want to leave her side either. Adding to her natural beauty the simple fact she stood as Daimyo Shino's shield lifted her into higher ranks of praise and appreciation.

Coming to a stop short of another well-lit street, he pulled his shirt straight and smoothed a hand over his wind blown hair. Spitting on his hand and then wiping the dirt smudges off his chin and cheek, he hoped he looked presentable. Shedding the black leather jacket and leaving it next to a passed out drunk, he reached for a wallet worn at the bottom fold. Pulling out folded bills and quickly counting to a total, Makoto determined he had enough to find new clothing and catch a taxi.

" Taking a stroll and picking up some new merchandise. Is the package safe and sound?" He replied casually and reached for a prepaid phone, moving the ear piece to his unoccupied ear and pressing the center. A red ring lit up. Walking up to a group of youth with archaic headphones blaring heavy metal, he held out the wad of cash. " Trade you for your coat," He gestured to the blue leisure jacket.

Upon seeing the wad of cash, the youth reached out faster than Makoto expected. " Sure thing, Man," He grinned as he counted the cash greedily. Makoto waited patiently. " Sorry, Man. You're a few bills short,"

Seizing the youth by his collar, Makoto lifted him off his feet. " Sorry, _man _, hand over the jacket,"

The other two backed off several feet.

" Yeah, yeah, cool it!" The blond haired youth relented. As soon as Makoto let him go, he almost tore the jacket. Makoto almost tore the jacket donning it immediately. " Hope you enjoy the jacket!" He called sarcastically after the elder male.

Michael cursed. " Package is safe, it is not sound. I repeat package is safe, and not sound," He repeated before cutting out entirely.

Picking up the pace, Makoto ducked his head down and joined the rest of the citizens attempting to conform to all expectations imposed upon them collectively by themselves and other. " Noboru Ayaki,"

The other voice answered hesitantly probably expecting another demand he couldn't risk without doing some damage to his credibility and reputation. People dedicated themselves to companies and if he lost rank and reputation, Ayaki might never recover it.

" How did they find out about the transfer?" Makoto demanded, fury growing at the lack of reliability.

Silence.

" Damnit, you knew our profits rested on this transfer," He pressed, purposefully remaining vague.

From behind a blade buried into his back, and a hooded man brushed past. The hood dropped, and the person turned. Not a man. A woman. He instantly recognized Yvette. The bitch! The blade split and excreted poison directly into his arteries and the four chambers of his heart. One hand moved to cover his upper chest where he assumed his heart rested, fingers digging into the flesh through the thin shirt. The already slow beating heart slowed even more, and then to a standstill.

Collapsing to the ground, people started to trod over him until one young woman stepped on his hand and screamed. She pointed the folded umbrella at the body and forcibly stepped back against the flow of the crowd until security investigated. By then, Michael evaded the police and scanners reported a dead body found along one of the busier transport routes.

Daimyo Shino watched the news from his handheld computer. " Makoto Nakada is dead," He informed Selene. " When we return we must pass along the news of his death to Calypso Mitsushita," Glancing out the car window, the elder male knew they could not afford to be dragged down by the unfortunate loss of a field asset.

Selene leaned forward, one hand always on the berretta. " She already lost him once. Are you sure you want to tell her again, this time it being final? It may-"

" I never said the news needed relayed expediently," Shino reminded her. " Only that it needed relayed."

For a moment Selene wanted to believe this man cared for his subordinates, but all she could appreciate was the tactical protecting of assets and their influence. " Of course, sir, but Michael is going to meet up with us in Tokyo. From there, he said we might attempt to make the mainland for China," Almost out of habit, she glanced over her shoulder once the car came to a stop. " All part of the plan for the two pronged foothold against any mortals,"

Nodding Shino's shoulders sagged. His age showed in the exhaustion he permitted her to see. " Everything will return to normal, sir. You know this," She assured him. They needed to discover who killed Makoto, why, and then seek justice. The samurai earned that at the very least.

" When you contact the American branch, we'll need to ask how Lucian is liking his new residence," He addressed her, breathing more deeply than he needed to. " You'll also have to inquire how far the family has grown. If I know my child,"

" But, sir, isn't she also your daughter?" Selene tread on territory no one dared openly tread upon. " Viktor treated me like his daughter and never dared to call me it. Are you fearful of her disappointing you?" Cocking her head, the shoulder length brown hair tilted to brush across her right eye.

Shifting his gaze to the driver, a most loyal family member recently recruited, he waved his hand. " Stop for something to eat, you've been driving too long," Only once Satoshi left the vehicle for more than two minutes did he finally answer Selene. " She is as much my child as she is my daughter. She is not of the blood, however, and the clan will never accept her because of this. If I force it, do you think any legitimacy remains? To her or myself? Mockery would only ensue. It is better the way it is," Lowering his hand back to his lap,

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, Selene reached for a hairband and bound it in a ponytail.

" Then why did you turn her? Did you hope the clan would accept her?" Once she desired Michael to be protected by Viktor and accepted into his home, now she determined that to be the wrong path. Viktor never wished to blend the bloods and he'd never accept the blending. Hybrids he called abominations. He ordered her to kill Michael the last time they ever saw each other.

Staring down at clasped hands, Shino took a deep breath. " I saw a warrior felled by a sword she could not defend against. In her final moments, she looked me in the eye and said that I was right on time, or more exactly, ' I always knew the devil would come for me, my mother insisted on it,'" A true smile turned the tired expression into one of content memory.

She laughed.

" I, being the devil, granted her a merciful death and a gift should she wish it. She accepted. Watching her bloom was like watching a child learn to walk, first with languages, and then people. I became a father, and she found someone to care for her. It is a mutual bond and a mutual understanding that in public we are creator and child, and while we both privately acknowledge a deeper bond, it is never directly acknowledged except on a few occasions,"

She expected that kind of answer from the interactions she observed before the extermination efforts. " I see," A small smile allowed itself.

A quick nod, and then he reached into his suit pocket. Like Kyosuke, he gave up dressing traditionally to blend in better. " You cared for Viktor up till the moment you learned the truth of his treachery, and Marcus learned the value of your blood, but by then we had already discovered the location of William's prison. You should consider yourself lucky Marcus spared your life considering your loyalty to Viktor," He curtly reminded her as Satoshi returned with a bag of snacks and two bottles of water.

Any future conversation fell out of use between them as Satoshi returned to the main stretch of the road and resumed their journey from the outskirts of Kyoto to Tokyo. In the silence Selene thanked the good fortune of scheming for saving Marcus and Michael from having to face off in battle when she first formed an attachment to Michael. Now she believed Michael capable of taking on Marcus and surviving as long as help provided back up to keep off the enemy support, namely William as the twins traveled as a pair.

She once had a dream where her and Michael confronted Marcus and William in Viktor's old fortress. She pushed Marcus into a helicopter's propellers effectively killing the elder and then held her hand out to daylight leaving Michael enthralled. He already ripped Williams's head off by the jaw, the elder in his werewolf form at the time. When she woke, she cried. She cried for the loss of the ability to stand under the sun and bask in its rays. She cried at the chance of being able to walk among mortals again.

A delusional dream and no more, Selene admitted begrudgingly. She never told Michael the truth of that dream and how she wished it true. Yet for it to be true, then all the elders of both races would be dead as well as the legendary fictional Alexander Corvinus and his cleaners. She knew the cleaners once existed, but now they either refused to do their self-chosen jobs or no longer remained among the living. She wished to believe the former while finding the latter more true. One did not just abandon a mission. Someone that dedicated would not.

If she knew anything about dedication, which she did, the cleaners did not walk away. Gazing out the window, she yearned for Alexander Corvinus to still live. Perhaps he could end his sons for the benefit of all three races.

***Clans are usually groups of people who share a common ancestor and are related by blood or marriage. That said, I am attempting to build clans properly hence the last names are going to be an issue for me, and if they don't make sense to be clumped together into a clan, I apologize. It comes with the territory of learning. However, like with the name Matsuda that has connections to the Shinto religion, some of them might actually have a meaning.***I am immensely grateful for all my viewers and I am trying to do this story I've never been to Japan….Or China….Or anywhere outside the U.S. for touristic purposes,)***


	7. Chapter 7

The first waystation fell three weeks ago, sacrificed by Amelia and Hiro, although Calypso protested the decision vehemently. That appeased Cho and the others who fled to the other waystations. Reluctantly Calypso stowed away the belongings and artifacts in church owned vaults and joined Riku at Waystation 2. The Japanese and Americans halted their witch-hunt while the Russians and French continued their hunt. Waystation collapsed under the combined scrutiny of the remaining two governments and the growing divide between Amelia, Hiro, and Calypso. Waystation 3 survived by sheer under-reporting.

A near ambush on Waystation 4 left Amelia captured and tortured by human hunters. Riku barely ushered Calypso and Hiro out of the cavern system minutes before the hunters cornered Amelia. Waystation 3 provided a temporary home for the remaining vampire leaders and governing individuals while the streets cultivated individual gangs. Temporary infighting lead to a population decrease, and the governing individuals stepped in only as sheriffs.

Daimyo Shino and Daimyo Kyosuke reigned as the undisputed vampire rulers. The werewolves recovered their strength gradually growing in small numbers across the continents. When they gained a new leader, Daimyo Shino made a pact that lasted nearly a century. Inevitably the tensions between vampires and werewolves rose and war broke out.


End file.
